A stretched film made from polyethylene or a resin composition containing polyethylene as a base component has been used in various applications from the viewpoint of excellent transparency, strength characteristics, chemical resistance and bag-production processability.
However, as for a conventional stretched film obtained by using polyethylene, it is disadvantageous that the stretched film has poor strength in the stretching direction, and a bag produced therefrom is easily torn when the contents are contained in the bag, thus damaging the contents, it is difficult to perform heat sealing on the stretched film, making it difficult to form a bag-shaped product and its appearance is poor, and the like.
JP-A No. 8-134284 discloses a polyethylene-based resin stretched film obtained by stretching polyethylene obtained by using a metallocene compound in at least uniaxial direction, but since the tear strength in the MD direction is unsatisfactory, there is a need for improvement.
JP-A No. 8-269256 discloses a film for packaging heavy goods which can be obtained from a composition comprising linear low-density polyethylene, linear low-density polyethylene and high-pressure low-density polyethylene. Since this invention discloses only the use of a film obtained by inflation molding for the purpose of packaging heavy goods, it does not describe nor suggest a stretched film.
As described above, a polyethylene-based stretched film, which has excellent tear strength both in the MD and TD directions and excellent transparency, and which is uniformly stretchable, is desired. Further, a resin composition which can provide the stretched film is also desired.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A No. 8-134284
[Patent Document 2] JP-A No. 8-269256